Present for You
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun sang pangeran! Inoue ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah pada pangerannya itu, tapi saat Inoue menunggu pangerannya, dia malah diganggu oleh trio payah. Special fic for Ishida B'day! Mind to RnR plz?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH hanya milik Tite Kubo**

**WARNING :** OOC, Gaje dan plusplus lainnya.

Baru kali ini saya nulis '_warning_', biasanya tidak.

Spesial deh buat yang ultah pada tanggal 6 November. Ultah kalian sama dengan Ishida Uryuu. Wajib baca dan review kalau nggak mau keseleo nanti. (?)

Yosh! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Present For You**

by : Jess Kuchiki

6 November.

Sebuah kado kecil terbungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna kuning dan dihiasi oleh sebuah pita berwarna merah, juga tak ketinggalan tempelan kertas-kertas mini dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Kini gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum menatap kado yang di hadapannya.

"Aku harap Ishida-kun menyukainya," ujar gadis itu, lalu dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya.

"Ah, aku harus bergegas bertemu dengannya!" katanya.

Hari ini dia ada janji dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial untuknya. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun orang itu. Dia bergegas dan keluar dari rumahnya. Tentu saja dia tak lupa membawa kado yang sudah dia buat seharian, berharap lelaki yang menerima kado ini akan senang seperti hatinya sekarang.

xXxXxXx

**Taman Karakura yang sepi...**

"Huaaaaa!! Lagi-lagi aku ditolak! Hadiah dariku juga tak diterima!!" rengek seorang pria.

"Sudahlah Aizen-sama, bukankah masih ada gadis lain yang bisa Anda dapatkan?" ujar pria berambut _silver_ pada pria yang bernama Aizen.

"Tapi dia itu gadis yang kuinginkan sejak zaman dulu, Gin. Kau kan enak, sudah dapat gadis yang spesial dan aduhai. Sedangkan aku? Yang biasa aja nggak dapat!" Aizen tertunduk lesu.

"Ah aku jadi malu Anda bilang seperti itu..." balas Gin dengan suara lebay. "Aizen-sama harus sabar. Wanita itu terkadang memang sulit dimengerti," kata Gin menghibur Aizen.

"Padahal lebih susah rumus kimia ketimbang wanita," ujar pria yang di samping mereka.

"Tousen-san, kau ini kan buta, masa bisa tahu rumus kimia tuh kayak mana?" Gin mengingatkan.

"Oh iya ya," balas Tousen dengan linglungnya.

"Pokoknya mulai hari ini aku ANTI yang namanya wanita atau gadis! Aku sudah muak ditolak dan dihina terus!! Akan kubuat mereka semua sengsara!!" kata Aizen dengan _background_ api arang sate yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Whoa! Aizen-sama semangat lagi!!" Gin malah ngasih tepuk tangan meriah. Tousen _sweatdrop_ dan ikutan bertepuk tangan juga.

"Baiklah, sasaran kita dimulai dari wanita itu!!" Aizen menunjuk gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menunggu seseorang, dia adalah Inoue Orihime. Kedua anak buahnya itupun menoleh pada 'sasaran' yang dimaksud oleh Aizen.

"Lihat wanita itu. Dari tadi senyam-senyum begitu, pasti dia mau ketemu pacarnya! Akan kuganggu dia dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku!!" Aizen melangkah ke arah wanita yang dimaksud.

"Aizen-sama memang hebat!" Lagi-lagi Gin dan Tousen bertepuk tangan untuk bosnya. Mereka pun mengekor langkah Aizen.

xXxXxXx

Di situ tampak Inoue tersenyum. Dia datang lebih cepat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Aizen sudah berdiri tegap dengan wajah sangar seperti ayam kejepit (?) di hadapan Inoue.

"Hei, gadis!!" teriak Aizen.

"Kok mirip lirik lagu ya?" Gin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tousen hanya membisu.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Inoue kaget dan ketakutan.

"Apa itu? Kado buat pacar ya?!" tanyanya kasar sambil merebut paksa kotak kecil yang dipegang Inoue.

"Hey! Kembalikan!!" teriak Inoue. Dia pun berusaha merebut kado yang diambil Aizen, tapi gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh dua orang bawahan setia Aizen.

"Maaf nona, kami terpaksa melakukannya. Aizen-sama sedang _badmood_ hari ini," ujar Gin memegang erat lengan kanan Inoue dan Tousen memegang lengan kiri Inoue.

"Lepaskan aku!!" teriak Inoue.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak bisa~" jawab Gin dengan senyum rubah miliknya itu.

"Cih! Benda seperti ini... Bikin selera makanku berkurang saja!" kata Aizen sambil mencampakkan kado itu ke tanah lalu menendangnya.

"Hentikan! Kau merusaknya!!" Inoue meronta, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Gin dan Tousen.

"Biarin! Barang seperti ini harusnya tak usah kau bawa-bawa. Kau ini benar-benar gadis yang kecentilan!! Menjengkelkan!! Dasar jelek!!" Aizen pun menendang kado itu berkali-kali seperti menendang kaleng.

"Hentikaaaaaan!!" Inoue berteriak histeris.

**DUAGHH!!**

Mendadak Aizen terlempar sekitar 2 meter dari tempat dia berdiri tadi.

"Aizen-sama!!" serentak Gin dan Tousen.

"Ishida-kun!!"

Tampak seorang lelaki berkacamata bernama Ishida itu berdiri di depan Aizen versi bonyok.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada gadis itu?" tanya Ishida. "Perkataanmu tadi benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Ugghh.. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda..." rintih Aizen sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak karena kena tonjok. Semangat dan raga Aizen menjadi ciut saat memandang Ishida.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku nggak suka kau berkata seperti itu pada pacarku," kata Ishida dengan tampang marah. Dia menekan seluruh jarinya hingga terdengar suara nada 'kretek' dari jari-jarinya. "Makan ini!!!"

"AMPUUNNN~!!!" teriak Aizen histeris.

**DUAGH! BRUK!! DRAGH!! BUAKK!!**

"Ckckck, kasian Aizen-sama." kata Gin sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Melihat bos mereka tak berdaya, kedua bawahan Aizen itu melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Inoue.

"Maaf ya, jika kami sudah menyakitimu nona," ucap Gin pada Inoue.

Gin dan Tousen pun segera menggotong Aizen yang tepar dan langsung mengambil langkah kabur no jutsu. Lelaki berkacamata itu segera menghampiri Inoue.

"Inoue-san! Inoue-san tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Ishida sambil menggoncang pelan pundak Inoue.

Inoue mengangguk pelan, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan sedih ketika melihat kotak kado yang dibuatnya seharian itu kini hanya menjadi sebuah kotak yang harusnya diletak di tempat pembuangan.

"Maafkan aku Ishida-kun..."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu jadi rusak..."

Ishida terdiam sesaat. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Padahal aku bermaksud memberikannya padamu sekarang, tapi aku malah ceroboh sampai kado itu rusak," jelas Inoue dengan nada sedih.

"Inoue-san. Terima kasih sudah membuatkan kado untukku, tapi... Aku sudah cukup senang karena Inoue-san mengingat hari ulang tahunku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi... Aku tak butuh hadiah berupa barang. Ucapan darimu sudah menjadi hadiah yang paling bagus," Ishida menghibur gadis yang di depannya.

"Benarkah?"

Ishida tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu... Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini sebagai hadiah pengganti," ucap Inoue.

"Tidak perlu Inoue-san," Ishida menolak halus.

"Ishida-kun harus menerimanya," kata Inoue sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Ishida _sweatdrop_. "Baiklah..."

"Maukah Ishida-kun merunduk sedikit?"

Ishida menuruti permintaan tuan putrinya itu, dia merunduk sedikit dan... Sebuah kecupan hangat terasa di pipi sang pangeran. Tampang Ishida langsung seperti orang kaget kena letusan balon. (?)

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ishida-kun. Semoga semua harapan yang kau inginkan segera tercapai," ucap Inoue dengan senyum manisnya.

Wajah Ishida memerah, "Terima k-kasih.. Inoue-san. Itu hadiah yang sangat indah sekali," ujarnya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Saat itu keduanya terdiam dan saling tersenyum.

"Ehmm.. Apa Inoue-san sudah mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Ishida memecah keheningan.

"Boleh, asalkan Ishida-kun mau menemaniku pulang." Inoue tersenyum pada lelaki yang bersamanya.

Ishida tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, tuan putriku. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan selalu menemanimu."

**= The End =**

* * *

A/N:

Pasti ada yang merasa kalau cerita ini rada jadul? Biasa cerita kayak gini sudah sering ditemukan di _side-story_ setiap komik yang beredar di toko buku. (Ketahuan ni orang suka numpang baca di toko buku)

Hehehe, tapi saya tidak menjiplak. Sungguh! Ini versi saya sendiri!! DX *nunduk-nunduk*

Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir untuk membaca. Review, plz? *dengan tampang memelas*


End file.
